Dear Diary
by Spellbinder5421
Summary: James little sister discovers a secret about herself that changes her life. Poor Priscillas life is turned completely upside down, thankfully, she had a friend to help her through her everything. Rated M for future parts. If you can, feedback is nice.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out that I was pregnant; I was ecstatic. The first thing I wanted to do was tell Tony. So I walked the 3 miles to Tonys house, seeing as you can't apprate when pregnant. It wasn't very pretty what happened, but I'll give you a brief overview of what happened, Diary. He slammed the door in my face; said it wasn't his problem. With nothing else that I could say or do, I walked home. The three mile walk back to the house was slow as I rethought every moment of our relationship. He said that he loved me.... that I was his life.... We had been together since I was 14.... how could he leave me? He said he always wanted children.... what did I do wrong?_

Tears poured down Priscillas' face. She had to pause from writing so she could get out the sobs that were choking her throat. Once she could control herself again, she continued.

_However, diary, Tony wasn't the worst problem that I had today. My mom had come home from work early; as she saw me crying she immediately rushed to comfort me. She kept on saying, "What's wrong? What happened?" but, I don't think she really understood what I was saying until I said through sobs that I was pregnant..... It took me some time, but once I calmed down I explained the whole Tony ordeal. My mother remained silent. She didn't say much of anything after that, but she did force me to eat a healthy lunch, for the sake of more than just myself. I didn't hear daddy come in the house from work, so I didn't think anything of it when I said, "What's daddy going to do when he finds out I'm pregnant?"_

_It remained silent for a while, my mother still wouldn't say anything to me. I heard a loud 'thump' and when I went to see what it was, I saw a duffle bag filled with my things at the bottom of the staircase with my angry father looking down at me. "No pregnant daughter of mine will be here!'' Was all he said to me..._

As if on cue, Priscilla had a sudden pang of nausea. She threw her diary and ran to the bathroom.

_Evening sickness? Can this get any worse....?_

As Priscilla hurled her insides, seemingly, down the toilet, a hand came up behind her and grabbed her hair from out of her face while another hand came up and started rubbing her back.

******

"It's okay...." the voice murmered in Priscillas ear, unsure. This definately wasn't what he was expecting to do tonight.

Sirius Black thought back to this evening when Priscilla, his best mates little sister, arrived at his house. Sirius worked at night for the Order, so he had just woken up. He was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper when he heard a crash which was shortly followed by sobbing. Sirius rushed over, wand at the ready.

Then he saw Priscilla.

She was on all fours with her head in her hands, sobbing. Sirius crossed the room in 2 steps and wrapped his arms around the sobbing Priscilla. "Shhh... what's wrong? What's going on?" he whispered to her as he rocked her back and forth. He wasn't very good with tears unless he had just dumped a girl, but he wasn't exactly sensitive to how they felt. Was it just him, or was this really the most awkward moment of his life?

Once the sobbing woman had finally calmed down to just silent tears, she looked up at him. Her eyes were huge and puffy and red, and he felt a twinge of guilt. Had he made girls look like this in the past? He hoped he didn't.

"What happened, Priscilla?"

"Where's James? I need a place to stay."

"Him and Lily are working, they should be home sometime soon. Why do you need to stay here....?"

Priscilla looked at the ground and sniffled. When she looked up at him again, she looked up at him with piercing eyes. Sirius could see she was evaluating as to whether he was safe to tell the information too. With a slow sigh, Priscilla finally said, "Daddy kicked me out because I'm pregnant..."

Now, as Sirius sat kneeling behind the vomiting Priscilla holding her hair, he realized these words were true. He continued rubbing her back and saying words of comfort. Sirius knew he wasn't very good at this, but he was going to try. He knew how Priscilla had felt, what with running away from his parents and etc. He wanted to help her seeing as the angry James and attempting-to-be-comforting Lily downstairs weren't going to.

Priscilla closed the lid to the toilet and flushed it. "Thank you..." she said with a hoarse voice, and looked back up to Sirius.

"Anything I can do to help." Sirius smiled at Priscilla and released her hair.

"Take me back about 6 years and tell me to tell Tony to go to hell, and we'll be fine." She said with a dark chuckle, laying her head down on the lid of the toilet.

Sirius smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He had met Tony once or twice, but didn't know him well. The Potters were never fond of him, which explained why everybody was so angry right now. Because he had hurt his best mates little sister, he wouldn't mind giving him a good hex or two. Hurt was an underestimation at the moment, but he didn't want to waste his time thinking of another word to come up with.

"Well, how about I start up a bath for you? You can brush your teeth and grab yourself some pajamas as it fills..?" He tried to make the offer sound irresistable, but it felt kind of awkward to be sexy, so he didn't try to be sexy.

Priscilla giggled and Sirius felt his face get a tad warm, "Sure, that sounds nice. Um... Can you help me up..?"

Sirius nodded, not that Priscilla saw, and gently placed his hands under her elbows and lifted her to her feet. He chuckled as her curly auburn hair, which nobody was every quite sure of where it came from in the family, was barely even with his collar bone.

He slowly let her become accustomed to her own weight, then reached over and turned on the bath water. When he turned Priscilla had disappeared back into the bedroom and was digging through her bag. Sirius stood in the doorway of the bathroom, then scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure what was to come next.

"Um.... I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to James.... If you need anything, just yell, alright?"

Priscilla nodded and flashed another smile towards Sirius. "See ya..." he murmered as he walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. He glanced at his watch that said 10:30. _Shit_. Sirius cursed to himself._ I have to leave in a half an hour to meet Dumbledore._

Sirius quickly walked down the stairs and stopped before entering the kitchen.

"That Tony guy is lucky I'm not murdering him right now.... So is Priss.... What the hell was she thinking doing this!?" Sirius heard a deep voice say.

"Calm down, James. She knew what she was doing, she's 20 years old." Lily countered.

"She knew she was going to get dumped by that asshole who's the father of her baby?"

"Maybe she didn't think she was going to get dumped. He's the only guy she's ever had and known.... She wanted to move forward, maybe that's why she did this."

_Why is Lily being so nice about all of this?_ Sirius thought to himself as he entered the kitchen, coughing to announce his presence.

James looked up at Sirius with a haunting look, "What were you doing upstairs?"

"I was trying to help. You were too busy, so I took it upon myself." Sirius said, twiriling his wand in his hand as he spoke.

James sighed, "What are we going to do with her? We can't kick her out, and I really don't want to."

"Why do we have to do anything? She's going to be the mother and she will take care of it. We can help her, but this is her responsibility." Lily said matter-of-faclty.

James looked at her and sighed. "I'm going to bed.... Hopefully I'll wake up and this nightmare is over..." He kissed Lily on the forehead and with that, he left the kitchen.

Lily looked at Sirius, then at the doorway James had just left through. "What are you and Dumbledore doing tonight, Sirius?" She asked quietly, trying to make conversation.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno. He never tells me til we meet."

The silence continued between the two. It slowly began to grow more and more awkward as minutes passed.

"I'm going to follow James to bed.... so... good night." Lily said, than followed in James footsteps out of the kitchen.

Sirius thought in silence when the quiet tune of the clock sang, saying that it was 11. Sirius sighed, and walked back up the stairs knocking on Priscillas' door.

"Yes?" said the door.

"I have to go meet Dumbledore, do you need anything?" Sirius said politely.

A moment of silence passed, "I'm okay, thank you."

"Alright..." and with that, he apparated to his meeting place with Dumbledore.

*****

As soon as her bedroom door was closed, Priscilla began removing her clothes. She found her red nightgown and a pair of matching black boyshorts and walked back to the bathroom, closing that door also. With a glance in the mirror, she sighed.

_I look like shit…. I can't let this beat me up like this…_ Priscilla grabbed her wand and brushed her teeth clean, removing the taste of bodily acids from her mouth. She smiled, then climbed into the tub. She smiled as she felt the warm water washing over her body, cleansing her body and soul.

She closed her eyes and relaxed once she finished washing herself clean. Her thoughts roamed all over the past day, and she sighed.

_Just in the last…. 14 hours I found out I was pregnant, was dumped, got thrown out of my parents house, and lost of all of my families respect…. All because of_… Priscillas arm reached up and her hand caressed her lower belly. She sighed again and got out of the tub. Using her wand she dried herself, combed through her hair, and then dressed herself with her own hands.

She plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. _Please, let this nightmare be over when I awake…._

She opened her eyes, but she still saw the roof of James house, she sighed again. _Well… let me think this over…. Witch pregnancies are different than Muggle pregnancies, thankfully. I'm going to be pregnant for three months, so…. What now? In the morning I'll need to talk with Lily and James about stuff for the baby… In a month I can find out if it's a girl or a boy…. Until then... I'll clean and work for James and Lily as a way to thank them for everything they've done/ will be doing. God…… Why does Tony have to be such an asshole…?_

With that thought in mind, Priscilla started sobbing once again.

A few hours later, Priscilla finally dozed off to a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck..._ Sirius thought to himself. He ached all over his body. He had just returned home from a rather difficult task he and Dumbledore had to do last night. Sirius wasn't sure, but that was maybe the most diffcult night he had had since he entered the order.

He slowly walked his way over to a seat in the kitchen and sat down with a groan. He glanced down at his black watch and sighed. It was 7:30, meaning James and Lily were at work already. He would be home alone all day with Priscilla. _I need to get laid..._ He thought to himself and chuckled.

For the first time in his 25 years of life, Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had had sex. He crossed his arms on the counter and layed his head down, thinking of his last rendez-vous he had had. It hadn't taken long, and he had fallen into a deep sleep.

******

Priscilla arched her back and moaned as she stretched. It didn't seem like she had been asleep long, but the sun was very bright through her window. She groaned and put the pillow over her head. _Why now...? Can't I sleep more...? _

Finally, after resting for a few more minutes, Priscilla slowly made her way to a standing position. She opened her door, and headed towards the stairs.

"Mew."

Priscilla glanced back down the hallway, then felt a soft pressure on her legs. She looked down and couldn't suppress her smile as James' and Lilys' black and gray kitten, Pepper, cuddled against her leg. She bent at her waist and picked up the mewling cat.

"Good morning Pepper. How are you, little miss?" She said sweetly as she made her ways downstairs and petted the now purring kitten. Priscilla stopped at the entrance to the kitchen as she heard a soft snore. _Who's still here?_ She continued on her way into the kitchen to find a sleeping Sirius. She chuckled and set Pepper on the ground.

She quietly walked over to the stove, wand in hand, and began magicing up pans and a varitety of food. Priscilla was starving, and she was sure Sirius would be too. On her left, the pan was warming up on the stove, on her right the sink was washing potatoes, and Priscilla herself was slicing the newly cleaned potatoes. She turned constantly to make sure Sirius was still sleeping, she was eager to surprise him.

When all of the food was cooking and sizzling, Priscilla grabbed two glasses and put orange juice in them to the top of the glass. She placed a glass in front of Sirius, then giggled as he let out a loud grunting snore.

She ran behind Sirius and softly put her hands on his sides, putting a gentle pleasure on them. He squirmed around her hands, he hated the idea that Priscilla knew that he was ticklish. However, Priscilla wasn't aware that he had forgotten she moved in.

"Who are you!? What are you doing!?" Sirius said groggily, grabbing her tiny-compared-to-his hands and pulling them from his sides but still holding them tightly.

Priscilla couldn't help but giggle. "Well, I'm making breakfast, and I figured you were hungry."

Sirius sighed and released her after it re-registered in his mind that it was just Priscilla He watched as she went around the counter and checked on her cooking. "You didn't have to tickle me, you know I hate it."

Priscilla shrugged, "I know. I haven't done it in a while, so I figured you needed it."

Sirius laughed darkly, "If you insist. What's on the menu, miss tedious?"

Priscilla smiled from ear to ear, "Bacon, eggs, and potatoes."

Sirius chuckled, "Sounds delicious."

They sat in silence as the food finished, and Priscilla magiced the food onto plates, placing one in front of Sirius as she leaned on the counter in front of her plate, eating slowly.

"Tuck in!" Priscilla said, giggling as she imitated Dumbledore.

*****

Sirius looked at Priscilla, chuckling. He had noticed how happy she was acting, but as time moved on the happiness appeared more and more genuine, and less fake.

Compared to James' cooking, Priscillas was amazing. He couldn't help digging into all of his food, eating like a pig. He belched loudly once he was finished, and looked into Priscillas shocked gaze.

"What?" he said innocently, a playful smile spreading across his face. He shrugged and sipped at his orange juice.

He watched as Priscilla slowly devoured every bite on her plate. _Why do women eat so slow? Do you really think we care if you look bad? You can just clean your face with your wand and poof! Your clean._ Sirius's train of thought continued, he almost ignored what Priscilla had said.

"Sirius?"

After a moment, he jumped back to the real world and out of his thoughts, "Yes ma'am?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Priscilla said, smiling cautiously.

His eye brow arched up above his eye. _Why is she asking if she can ask me a question? Doesn't that defy the purpose since she just asked a question?_ "Sure. You can ask me another question, but I get to ask you one too." He smirked at her as he took another sip of his almost empty orange juice.

Priscillas' face got a hint of red and she nibbled on her lip. Then she shrugged and glanced at his torso, then up to his face. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Sirius gave Priscilla a confused look, then put his hand to his torso and shivered at the touch he didn't expect to feel. He looked down as if to clarify that he was topless. He heard Priscilla giggle as he shrugged, "I dunno. I guess I took it off at some point."

Priscilla continued giggling at his response while he cleaned his glass with his wand, then sent the glass flying into the cupboard in which it belonged.

*****

"Sirius?" Priscilla looked, to the best of her ability, at Sirius' face as he stretched out on the ground next to the couch she was currently laying on.

He looked up at her once he had finished stretching, awaiting her response.

"You never asked me what you were going to ask me..." she chuckled softly. A couple of hours had passed from when they were sitting in the kitchen. Now they both layed in the living room, staring at the ceiling in a comfortable silence.

He chuckled also, "How do you remember these things?"

Priscilla didn't respond, but looked at him expectingly.

He sighed, "Why are you pretending to be so happy? Yesterday you were crying all of the time, and now today you're your typical, perky self."

She chuckled as she felt her face get warm. She was happier today, but she didn't want it to come across as fake. "Well, I am happy today. Yes, I'm still upset. But, I don't want it to bug me anymore. I don't like being upsest." Priscilla turned back to look at the ceiling, her face was getting redder and redder.

She didn't see Sirius move, but she did hear Sirius sigh. She jumped when his voice was right in her ear.

"Priscilla, do you know why I'm trying to help you so much?" He said, a deep look in his face.

She looked over at Sirius, however, her eyes kept deviating to his chest. She felt herself blushing more. _God! Stop looking at his chest, then you won't need to blush. But.... it is very delicious looking...._ So, she turned her body so it was facing her and shook her head lightly.

"Well...."

Priscilla waited for him to finish his sentence patiently. _Why is he taking so long to respond...?_

*****

_Hmm... its cute when she blushes.... what? What in the hell am I thinking!? No! Bad Sirius! You've known her since before puberty! Puberty...._ He felt his eyes roll down her body, and then quickly moved them up to her face._ Bad! Bad! Bad! She is your best mates little sister! Make eye contact! Why did god have to bless me with a penis right now?!_

"Sirius?' Priscilla said, looking down at herself, then back up to his face.

"Huh? Oh!" He looked at the ground, this wasn't going to be easy for him to say. He wasn't good with feelings. Espically his own. "I want to help you so much because.... well... I know how you feel....."

As he spoke, Siriuss' eyes fell to the ground, and once he finished he looked up to Priscillas face which gave him a puzzling look.

"I mean... with your parents kicking you out and having nowhere to go..." He chuckled at his own sheepishness as he couldn't make eye contact with Priscilla, but he did watch her body move to a sitting up position, which placed him dead between her legs, aside from the shorts she was wearing, of course. He felt her hands cupping the bottom of his face and lifting them to face her.

When he finally did make eye contact with Priscilla, she was smiling at him. "I appreciate all of this, Sirius. You don't understand how nice it is to recieve a little bit of kindness from somebody. Plus, your somebody I... can.... depend... on, thankfully....." As Priscilla said the last few words, she jumped and was beaming from ear to ear.

Sirius felt his heart warm a little at the appreciation Priscilla showed, and felt a stir below his belt because of the place his head laid. When Priscilla had jumped, he jumped back, backing away from Priscilla about 10 feet. She giggled and looked at him evily. "Sirius...." Priscilla said as she slowly made her way down to the ground and crawled towards him.

His jaw hit the ground, was she seriously trying to seduce him? It was working. Well, mostly. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She's getting closer... Those curls... those curves... FUCK! Ice. Fat girls. James kicking my ass for boning his sister. Pregnant sister. Baby. _

"Yes...?" he said, attempting to seem nonchalant but his voice gave away his inner termoil.

"You would do anything for me, correct?" Priscilla asked slowly as she continued crawling towards him, now her hands rested on his chins.

_Oh. My. God. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening..... Nooooo!_

"Of course." he said, doing his best to keep his eyes on Priscillas face.

He closed his eyes, counting to 10 slowly as he tried to think of unattractive things. He felt her move closer to him, and he felt her breath on his face as she moved over to his ear.

"Well.... can you take me... shopping?" She whispered, biting her lip once she had finished talking.

Most people would call it hopeful thinking, but Sirius didn't hear the word shopping. His eyes bugged open as he looked at her, then nodded. His body had finally taken over his mind and he knew that his train of thought was not helping his control. He nodded furiously in response to Priscilla.

She jumped up and clapped happily, then bent down and kissed Sirius's forehead, "Thanks!"

Sirius looked up at her, stupified. Even after she had left, he stared where she was once standing.

_What's she doing? I thought we were gonna.... you know.... do it. Is she getting dressed? Wait, wait. I think she said something after take her.... I'm not sure though! What's going on!? I know. I'll go knock on Priscillas door and politely ask what's going on. That way if I misheard, I won't look like an ass._

With that thought being thought, Sirius jumped up to his feet and groaned. He had forgotten about aching.

He slowly walked up the stairs, ignoring Pepper, the cat that lived on the staircase seemingly, and knocked on Priscillas door.

"What?" Priscilla said from the other side of the door.

"Um. Where are we going?" Sirius said, losing his train of thought.

"Um. To the store?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, just making sure." Sirius said, hanging his head.

_Hanging your head? Disappointed? Bad Sirius! She is your best mates little sister! Bad!_

As Sirius made his way to his room, he sighed and grabbed a shirt, grumbling silently to himself. He walked back out of his room to see Priscilla leaving her room, she smiled at him and waited for him to catch up to her.

"What do we need?" Sirius said, finally realizing that he didn't even know the reason that he was going to the store.

"You'll see." Priscilla said evily as she walked down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius Black had learned two things today. Actually, within a matter of an hour or so. 1. He was more of a horn dog then he ever thought he was, seeing as his blood was pumping for his best mates pregnant little sister. 2. He despised being blindfolded.

Priscilla had insisted that they floo, she had heard some rumor that pregnant witches weren't supposed to apparate, so to be nice he agreed. They floo'd to Rosemerta's pub in Hogsmeade, for some reason. Then, once they had arrived, Priscilla blindfolded him, saying she wanted to surprise him.

_Why is this woman so hell-bent on surprising me? I don't like her surprises. Unless they're food. She is a pretty good cook. Why are we in Hogsmeade anyway? What does Hogsmeade have that Diagon Alley doesn't have?_

He sighed allowed and heard Priscilla chuckle.

"What's so funny, you?" Sirius said, an irritated edge to his voice.

"You." Priscilla said simply. The arm that she had linked with his for directional purposes moved, a shrug.

"Why am I funny?"

"Because I never can tell how you're going to react to something and its funny to watch your moods change."

"How do my moods change?" Sirius said, somewhat offended. He always thought he appeared apathetic.

"Well, when you agreed to go shopping with me, you were scared. Then you were irritated because of the floo issue, then you were happy in the pub, and now your irritated again."

Sirius remained silent.

*****

_Hmm_.... Priscilla thought. _The baby stuff store was at the end of the street, thank god Hogsmeade is a family community. I don't ever remember seeing a baby store in Diagon Alley._

When the store came into view, she started moving faster. But, because of the angry deadweight known as Sirius, she couldn't move very fast. Out of her periphial vision she saw a smirk form on Sirius' face.

"We're here!" She said, releasing their arms, she walked behind Sirius' back and untied the napkin she had used as a blindfold on him. When she walked back around to the front, Sirius' jaw was on the ground.

"Well?" She said, grinning wide.

"Your...taking... me... baby shopping?!" Sirius whispered. It wasn't very apparent whether he was angry or happy.

"Yep!" Priscilla said, walking towards the door. She was expecting Sirius to follow her, however, when she turned around he hadn't moved a step. She sighed overdramaticly as she made her way back over to Sirius.

"You said you would help me in anyway you could, and this would really help me. James won't want to do this at all, and we'd end up fighting, and I don't want to deal with that stress."

Sirius looked down at Priscilla, and she could see that even though he didn't want to admit it, everything she had just said was the truth.

"Fine. But can we make it quick?"

**two hours later**

"Your total is 30 galleons." said the witch behind the counter with a bored voice.

Priscilla handed the woman her money, then took a glance at the even more irritated form of Sirius. He was poofing the newly bought crib, and gender-neutral toys back to the house and looked as if he would rather kick them to the house then poof them with an odd gentleness that apparently was foreign to him. Once Sirius had finished, they made their way out the door.

"Thanks for coming with me." Priscilla said, smiling up at Sirius. He grunted in reply.

The walk back to Rosmerta's was an irritated silence that Priscilla was afraid to break. _Why is he being so grumpy? It wasn't that bad, was it? Oh well, he offered to help. I simply took his offer. So, I guess he's grumpy with himself? Weirdo._

"Well well. The momma and her daddy." a voice sneered behind Priscilla and Sirius.

A shiver of both guilty pleasure and anger ran down Priscillas' spine. She knew that voice anywhere.

*****

Sirius wanted to kick himself. The entire time they were in the baby store, he felt his eyes wandering. Even worse, they enjoyed what they saw. The irony in all of this was that Sirius despised babies, but he wanted to do the baby making process with Priscilla. His best friends little sister.

_Isn't this crossing a line? Well, maybe I'm only boning her because I'm a horn dog. Maybe if I get laid, I won't have this problem. Yeah! Tonight I'll go out and solve this problem, than I can stop oogling Priss._

"Well well. The momma and her daddy."

Sirius almost hadn't heard the comment, but he had noticed that Priscilla had stopped walking which caused him to turn around. There was a blonde man who was only a bit taller than Priscilla, which was a whole whopping 5' 2", but he was fit.

_Psh. I can take him easily. I'm 6' 4" 250 pounds_. Sirius did a silent cheer in his head. He loved being the alpha-male.

"Who's this prick?" Sirius said, looking at Priscilla and her apathetic face.

Blondie glared at him. "My name is Tony, dumbass."

Tony....Tony... it sounds familiar.....

'Tony' turned to Priscilla. "So, here is the living proof that you cheated on me, and that this child isn't mine. I knew you had been cheating on me, even from the beginning."

"I never cheated on you!" Priscilla rebutted. "And this IS your child!"

Tony smirked. "Why should I believe a slut? Besides, you know what they say. When you commit a crime, you accuse somebody else." As if on cue, a heavier looking red-head came out of the store with a sneer on her face and wrapped her arm around Tony.

_Does this guy have a thing for red-heads or what? At least Priscillas hot, did not just think that. This little chick looks like she already had 6 babies. Wait... Priss won't look like that... right?_

"I see how much you cared about me now." Priscilla said with her voice choked in sobs. "I'm glad that I've moved on."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, right. You were just a booty call, and you had a tight little body until I was through with you."

Sirius hadn't realized he was paying attention until he had punched Tony flat out in the face. Both girls had screamed when Sirius had punched him, out of shock mostly. He turned to Priscilla to see her smiling up at him. He grinned and scratched behind his head.

"What...? He irritated me..."

"What did you do to him!? Tony! Tony! He's unconcious! Fix him!" The red-head was shouting repediately.

"Shut up Darla!" Tony shouted from the ground as he stood up. He got into Sirius' face and put on the typical man-ness. "You just made a HUGE mistake." he said as he got more and more in Sirius' face.

*****

Priscilla was still smiling from ear to ear as Tony got into Sirius' face. Or at least attempted. Sirius was a whole head taller than Tony, and not to mention a lot bigger body wise.

_Is that how big I am next to Sirius? Jeez. I need to buy some heels._

Sirius smirked down at Tony, "I made a mistake? Little boy, I could eat you for breakfast."

"Tony! Stop! Let's just go home baby!" Darla said, putting her hand on his arm which was promptly shook off.

_Euck! I hope I was never like that_.

"Try me." Tony said, sneering back at Sirius.

With that, Sirius shoved Tony into the wall of the store that Tony and Darla had left from, and smirked as the glass broke around Tony. "Try me."

Priscilla jumped as the glass shattered. "Sirius!"

"He dared me." Sirius said, shrugging indifferently.

Priscilla sighed, "Let's go. You don't need to waste your time on this scum."

*****

Sirius pouted as Priscilla walked away, glaring at Tony and mouthing 'this isn't finished' before he followed after her.

"Priscilla, baby. When you need a good lay, stop saying that kid is mine and maybe I'll do you right." Tony shouted after them.

Sirius wasn't sure why, but this really pissed him off. He saw Priscilla flick off Tony over her shoulder, but he didn't see his next move. He stopped, and when Priscilla turned to face him he picked her up below her butt and kissed her. He pulled her body as close into his as he could, and kissed her full on. When he pulled apart, he looked back at Tony and said, "Trust me, she upgraded and doesn't need you." Then continued walking, with Priscilla in arms.

_I just kissed my best friends little sister.... my best friends hot little sister...._

"Sirius...?"

Sirius turned to see Priscillas face within an inch of his own and gulped.

_And I want to again......_


	4. Chapter 4

Priscillas' heart was pounding in her chest.

"Sirius, can you put me down, please?" she said, squirming a little in his arms.

Sirius had walked the remaining way to Rosmerta's, still holding Priscilla. It was making her very uncomfortable, especially his zombie-like stare into the distance. When she called his name for the second time, he seemed to snap out of it. It took him a minute, but he finally put her down.

She looked up at Sirius in silent shock. _Sirius just kissed me. What's worse, is that I enjoyed it. Did I kiss him back? Shit! I did! I've been attracted to Sirius for a while, but I didn't think he'd make a move on me. Wait, wait. I'm blowing this out of proportion. He was just doing it to make Tony jealous, right?_

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you did that just to make Tony jealous?"

Sirius nodded, his expression impossible to read because he was being his apathetic-looking self. "Of course. I mean, your my best mates little sister."

Priscilla sighed happily. "Good. Not that it would be bad if it were more, well it would be because James would be angry and I don't need any more drama with him, but good because I'm James little sister and I'm pregnant and that would be very confusing and and.... I'm gonna shut up because I'm rambling."

****1 week later****

Priscilla had officially decided pregnancy was evil, and she refused to ever do it again. She hated throwing up every night, and she hated every other detail that came with it. She was always hungry, always craving something, always more emotional than ever, and always horny.

The only good thing, so far, was that she didn't have her belly yet. That was the part she dreaded the most. All of her life, Priscilla had been a 6. She was horrified at the thought of being fat; even if she wasn't fat she just had a big belly because there was an alien living in it.

Priscilla showered and prepared herself for a long day of ice cream and TV. She had heard Sirius leave earlier, so she could run around in her underwear and nobody would know. She put on a pair of her favorite, and most comfortable underwear, then went down the staircase. As if on cue, Pepper started his obnoxious mewling. She bent down to pick up Pepper, then plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Before her shower, she had laid out enough chocolate to make any woman die happy. As she watched her romantic comedies, she nibbled on the chocolate.

_This is easily going to be the most perfect day of my life..._

*****

This was an easily relaxing moment for Sirius. He had decided early this morning he would go flying on his broom, a task he rarely did. He had almost forgotten the feeling of flying, of the wind going through his hair, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he flew in formations and upside and easily over 60 miles an hour.

He didn't know where he was flying too, but he didn't quite frankly care. He had forgotten about all of his problems. Now it was just Sirius, the broom, and the air.

After kissing Priscilla, she was his central thought most of the time. He couldn't help it, and he didn't understand it.

_Why must I think of her all the time? Why did I punch Tony in the face? I've never met him before. And, why did his words make me angry? I felt really protective of her, but had no reason to. Maybe because I've known her for so long, I felt like I needed to protect her? Maybe I think of her as a sister?_

With a glance down his body to his manhood, he shook off that thought.

_No, that's not it. I wonder if she thinks of me a lot too... I wonder if she remembers the kiss.... and how our lips moved in sync and our tongues touched for that brief moment and... and... she kissed me back! Wait! Why hadn't that thought occurred sooner?!_

Suddenly, Sirius felt a rush to confirm that she had indeed kissed him. He flew as fast as his broom would take him to the house, ignoring that his neighbors were mostly muggles.

He opened the back door and put his broom in the broom closet then walked into the living room and froze. Priscilla was laying on the couch, half naked, in a black and white lace bra with matching shorts.

_Fuckk.... I thought pregnant girls were supposed to not have hot bodies..._

****

Priscilla looked up at Sirius who had just entered the room and blushed. She didn't think he would be home soon, but from the look of his clothes he had gone flying, and not to do work for the order.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know anybody was going to be home..." Priscilla stood awkwardly, her hand on her stomach.

_Why isn't Sirius saying anything...?_

****

Sirius' breath started coming short, and he was no longer in control of his body.

_Fuck..._

"Um.... are you hungry? I can make you some lunch?" Priscilla said, her hand nervously stroking her stomach.

Sirius coughed and moved his eyes up to her blushing face instead of watching her hand caress her stomach, "That would be nice, thanks."

Priscilla quickly made her way past Sirius who couldn't stop his eyes from wandering.

He sat in a stool on the counter where his still growing bulge couldn't be seen.

"Um... what were you doing today?" Sirius said, trying to make conversation to distract his roaming eyes.

As she cut up the stuff to make a sandwich, she answered him. "Well, I was gonna have a depressing girls day, but that was interrupted." She smiled and looked at him as she spoke.

Sirius chuckled, "Sorry. I didn't know today was a special day."

Priscilla giggled, "It wasn't going to be originally. Do you want something to drink?"

"Um... something cold would be nice. It was... really hot today." he said, sneaking a glance at Priscilla's' body.

Priscilla turned around to the cabinet with the glasses, and stretched to reach to the top shelf.

"This was cruel, you guys setting up this house for tall people." Priscilla said while grunting to reach.

Sirius was beginning to sweat.

Hurry up... reach the glasses.... come ooon....

His eyes couldn't deviate from Priscilla's behind.

"Can you help me, please?"

*****

Try as she might, Priscilla couldn't reach the glasses without climbing on the counter, which she was avoiding, and her wand was somewhere upstairs. She felt Sirius come up behind her, and although it seemed he was avoiding it, he pressed into her and grabbed a glass.

"Here you go... uh... miss." Sirius said nervously.

_Why is he acting so weird...?_

"You smell really nice today, Priscilla. And you look very nice..."

Priscilla gulped. Oddly, she had forgotten she was wearing next to nothing.

_How did I manage to forget that I didn't put clothes on?_

Sirius leaned back on the counter farthest from Priscilla, and she turned to him. "Can I borrow your shirt, please?"

"That's more than okay with me."

He pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her, and as it slinked down her body, his eyes said their goodbye by blessing every look they could take in that short millisecond. Unfortunatley, Priscilla noticed this glance.

They looked at each other in an awkward silence for a few minutes, looking at each other, then away.

"Um..." Sirius said slowly, somehow gaining courage to approach Priscilla.

****

"Yes...?" Priscilla said nervously as Sirius slowly made his way closer to her.

_Uh oh.... hormones kicking in..._

"About the other day... I had a question to ask you..."

_A mildly attractive man is walking towards me with that look on his face.... what do I say?_

"What day?" she said with a horrible attempt at playing stupid.

_Wow. I'm an idiot._

"The day we kissed..." he was right in front of her, and placed his hands on the counter just on the other sides of Priscilla, trapping them together.

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me back?" His forehead leaned against hers, forcing eye contact.

Priscilla couldn't make words. She knew what she wanted, what she should do, and the way she should reply. _Because you kissed me first and didn't know how to respond_ was what she should say. But what she wanted to say was, _because that's what I wanted to do._

Instead of responding verbally, Priscilla listened to her body. A very dangerous choice.

She got on her tip toes and kissed Sirius full on.

He immediately put his hands on her lower back, pulling her in and intensifying their kiss as his tongue slowly snuck into her mouth, rolling around her tongue. Priscilla groaned softly as she felt his growing bulge and wrapped her hands around his wrists, squeezing them gently.

****

Sirius was intoxicated by Priscilla's groan. He pulled away from her mouth and leaned down to her neck, sucking on it and nipping at. She groaned again and then he felt his hands deviate down and grabbing her, pulling her up into him.

"Sirius..." she whined softly, squeezing his wrists tighter and digging her nails softly into them.

Fuck... That feels amazing... God... I need her... I need her no….

He leaned back up and kissed her lips as if he hadn't stopped, kissing Priscilla deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then leaned in and grabbed his earlobe between her lips. He moaned in response and squeezed her tighter.

"Fuck..." Was all Sirius could say in response as she leaned down and started sucking on his neck, wrapping her legs tighter around him. He grinded into her in return, groaning softly.

Priscilla was the one who heard the front door open and immediately jumped off of Sirius, pushing him away and then did her best to look like nothing had happened. The next thing Sirius knew was that James hit him over the head and had an angry look on his face.

"What? What happened?" Sirius said, doing his best to play stupid, which he couldn't as he was still intoxicated by Priscilla.

"I know what you did." James said, glaring at Sirius, than punching his chest.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_Fuck! Please tell me James didn't just walk in on me making out with his sister!_

"You went flying without me this morning! You rude asshole!"


End file.
